1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to long-chain N-alkyl, N-acetylglycosylamine derivatives, a process for their preparation, and their use, particularly as surface-agents (surfactants).
2. Description of the Related Art
The synthesis of N-alkylglycosylamines is described in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 77: 2839, Erickson, 1955.